


Truth or Dare

by ClockworkDinosaur (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Not Humanstuck, my first posted Homestuck fic- are you proud of me mom?!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ClockworkDinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska challenges some of the others to pretend to be matespirits at school for a full week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real Homestuck fic and my first high school AU fic!

“This is fucking stupid,” Karkat said, to nobody's surprise. The twelve trolls, all from the same school but in different grades, sat in a large circle on couches or chairs, or in Gamzee's case, sprawled out on the floor. Despite being an informal circle with no defined hierarchy, somehow Vriska seemed to be at the head. She turned her one good eye to the glaring troll and grinned.

“Aw, what's wrong? Afraid of a little game?” she said, an obvious challenge. Karkat rolled his eyes.

“No, of course not! Why would I be afraid of some idiotic game for wrigglers?” he huffed. “It's just a really fucking stupid game and I can't believe I'm being pulled into this bullshit. When you're in high school and you throw a party you don't play idiotic party games, you're supposed to drink pan-altering substances and express some flushed feelings in dark corners or some shit like that.”

“Sounds like a motherfuckin' good time my dude,” Gamzee said from his position on the hard ground.

“Did you get your ideas of what parties are supposed to be like from films, perhaps?” Kanaya asked, her perfectly manicured eyebrows raised. Karkat opened his mouth to respond before Feferi spoke up, her shark-like teeth bared in a wide smile.

“I'm shore we're gonna have lots of fun, Karkat!” she said, eyes wide beneath her goggles and fins flapping excitedly.

“Yeah, don't be a grumpy-puss,” Nepeta piped in, bouncing a bit where she sat.

Vriska turned back to Karkat with a smug grin. “Majority rules, now you haaaaaaaave to play!”

“That's not even a majority, I don't have to do shit,” Karkat said, but didn't move to leave the circle. With a nod, Vriska turned to the group.

“Now then! Since this is my party, I get to go first.” She turned to Terezi.

“Miss Pyrope,” Vriska said dramatically. Terezi turned and looked roughly where Vriska was seated. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth!” she said with no hesitation.

“You aren't gonna flip a coin or anything to decide?” Vriska asked. Terezi glared in her general direction. Vriska laughed.

“Alright, Terezi. Who in this room would you most like to be matespirits with?”

All eyes were trained on the blind troll, interests piqued.

“Tavros, clearly,” she deadpanned. The large-horned troll's eyes went wide.

“Uh, what?”

Vriska frowned. “It's _truth_ or dare, not blatant lies or dare.”

Terezi only smiled. It was quiet for a moment before she spoke again.

“So, now it's my turn.” She tapped her sharp nails against her cane and made a show of looking around the circle.

“You didn't even ans-” Vriska started before being cut off by Terezi pointing and shouting.

“TRUTH OR D4R3?”

Eridan blinked, finding himself on the receiving end of a very accusatory finger. “Do you even know who you're pointin' at?”

“Well I'm assuming it's the violet-blooded jerk who smells like desperation,” Terezi shot back.

“Oh dear,” Equius said into the moment of shocked and amused silence.

“So, great and mighty douchebag, truth or dare?” she asked again. Eridan's face flushed purple as he glared.

“Dare.”

Terezi's grin widened. “I dare you to kiss Vriska,” she said. Several gasps and a chorus of _oooh_ s went around the circle. Vriska sneered and Eridan blinked again.

“I, uh... I'm not sure...” he started, adjusting his glasses as he looked around. With a snarl, Vriska stood up, picked up Eridan by the collar, and kissed him roughly on the lips. A second later she dropped him on the ground and went back to her seat, leaving Eridan flushed bright violet, glasses askew and mouth slightly hung open.

“I take it back, this game is actually fantastic,” Karkat said.

Eridan cleared his throat. “Well um, my turn. Fef, truth or dare?” he asked the royal troll.

Feferi smiled. “Truth.”

“Okay, so what are your feelins for me? Like, what quadrant are we in?” Eridan asked. Feferi's smile became forced, her eyes darting around to the other trolls in the room who watched with rapt interest.

“Holy shit,” Sollux said, putting his head down and covering the bi-colored glasses over his eyes. “I'm dying. The second-hand embarrassment is killing me. I can't believe this is happening.”

“Can we talk about this another time?” Feferi whispered. “This isn't somefin we should discuss while being watched.”

“Why not? It's truth or dare, everyone knows there's gonna be gossip anyway, why not confirm some things? I know we're already moirails an' all, but I was thinkin'-”

“Eridan, please,” she said, holding her hand up and cutting him off. “I reel-y don't want to talk about this right now.” Eridan seemed to shrink into himself, but nodded, not meeting Feferi's eyes.

Tense silence filled the room as everyone looked away from the drama unfolding. Feferi took a deep breath and smiled sweetly at Tavros.

“Tavros, truth or dare?” The wheelchair-bound troll looked at Feferi with surprise.

“Truth? I think? I guess, yeah,” he stammered.

“Do you have any caliginous feelings for anyone in this room?” she asked teasingly.

“I'm not sure the kid even can feel blackrom feelings,” Vriska said with a toss of her hair.

Tavros glanced at Vriska nervously. “I, uh, I think she's right. I don't really feel, uh, THAT way towards anyone,” he said with a shrug.

“Ah well, plenty of fish in the sea,” Feferi said lightly.

“Did you ask him that just so you could say that line?” Karkat said, rolling his eyes.

Feferi giggled. “Maybe!”

Tavros looked around for a second. “Um, Gamzee? Truth or dare.”

The wild-haired troll rolled forward, sitting up and looking around the room. He grinned lazily at Tavros.

“What is up, my good motherfucker?” he said, unfocused eyes looking almost in Tavros's direction.

“Gamzee, uh... truth or dare?”

“Dare me, my guy,” Gamzee said.

“I dare you to... uh,” he looked around. “I don't know, uh, kiss someone?” he said uncertainly.

“Original,” Vriska said, sarcasm dripping from that single word.

“Alright, which of you lucky motherfuckers wants a kiss?” Gamzee said as he stood, then laughed. He strolled up to Tavros, who wrung his hands nervously.

“Uh, you aren't gonna-” Tavros started, but was cut off when Gamzee tilted his head up, met his eyes, and kissed him on the lips. Gamzee's lips were surprisingly soft and tasted like sugar, and Tavros wasn't sure if his face went warm because he was flustered or upset.

“Please get on with it,” Sollux said after a full minute passed. Gamzee stopped, grinned and patted Tavros's very flushed face, and went back to his spot.

“Strong motherfucker, truth or dare,” Gamzee said, laying on the floor again.

“Clearly he's addressing me,” Equius said. “And I choose dare.”

“I dare you to break a chair-”

“I can do that easily,” Equius cut in, standing from the couch that he shared with Nepeta.

“I didn't finished my dude. I dare you to break a chair with your head,” Gamzee laughed.

“What,” Karkat said flatly.

“Again, I can do that easily.” Equius said confidently.

“Don't you dare break my chairs,” Vriska warned.

“Sorry, it's a dare,” Equius said. With a raised eyebrow, Aradia offered her metal folding chair.

“Good luck,” she said, taking a seat on the couch next to Sollux.

“Equius, don't you fucking dare,” Vriska shouted over the chants of _“do it”_ from the others, but she made no move to stop him. With a wide grin he picked up the folded-up metal chair, sweat already dripping from the ends of his long straight hair. With a shout, he headbutted the chair, bursting through the metal and cracking the thing in two. Cheers, some sarcastic and others genuine, went around the circle as he threw down the twisted pieces of metal and raised his arms triumphantly.

“Now, does anyone have a towel?” he asked as the yells died down. He sat next to Nepeta as she handed him one.

“Okay Nepeta, truth or dare?”

Nepeta deliberated for a moment. “Truth!” she said finally.

“In your opinion, who would be the best suited for matespiritship in here?” Equius asked. Nepeta squinted at everyone, her tongue sticking out a bit as she thought.

“Well, I think maybe Tavros and Terezi might work... Maybe Vriska and Eridan?” she thought out loud.

Terezi raised an eyebrow. “No offense Tavros, but no,” she said.

“None taken,” Tavros said as he shrugged.

Vriska and Eridan simply glared at each other from across the room.

“Sollux and Aradia _could_ be purrfect...” Nepeta continued.

“Absolutely not,” Equius said.

“You asked _me_ ,” Nepeta pointed out.

“Even so, no,” Equius said.

Sollux crossed his arms. “Why not?” he challenged.

“Because,” Equius said simply, beginning to sweat profusely again. Nepeta pouted, then glanced at Karkat, mumbling something under her breath.

Karkat squinted. “I can't hear you due to the fact I'm on the other side of the damn room,” he said.

“I said, truth or dare, Kar-kitty!” Nepeta said loudly, her face taking on a green tinge.

“Truth. And don't call me Kar-kitty,” he said, rolling his eyes.

“Okay, Kat-cat. What color is your blood?” she asked sweetly, blinking at him with large, innocent eyes.

“Fuck off. My turn, truth o-”

“Nope!” Vriska interrupted. “Answer the question, Kar-kitty.”

“Hell no. We aren't making this into some fun game, I'm flat out refusing to answer the question and short of fucking stabbing me none of you are going to find out the answer, so you might as well get over it and move on.”

“I'll stab you,” Terezi offered gleefully.

“Stay right the fuck over there,” Karkat said, glaring. “Truth or dare, Kanaya,” he said without giving anyone another chance to interrupt.

“Truth,” she said, tilting her head.

“Is it true that this game is all a load of boring and unimportant bullshit?” Karkat said, blatantly false sincerity in his tone.

“Perhaps,” she said. “I'm having fun though.”

“Isn't that just fantastic,” Karkat deadpanned.

“You aren't having very much fun, are you?” she asked.

“What was your first hint? The vocal dislike, the blatant disinterest, or the sarcasm?”

Kanaya sighed. “Sollux, truth or dare?”

“Fuck it, I choose dare,” Sollux said.

Kanaya paused for a minute, a slow grin creeping across her face.

“I don't like that look,” Sollux said.

“Sollux, I dare you, for one full school week, to pretend to be in a matespiritship with Aradia.”

Sollux shrugged. “Fine,” he said casually.

“Really?” Aradia blinked a few times. “Okay.”

“Things just got iiiiiiiinteresting,” Vriska said.

“AA, truth or dare?” Sollux asked.

“Truth,” she replied.

“Are you cool with the whole fake-redrom thing?”

“Yes,” she said. “It could be fun!”

“Cool.” Sollux adjusted his shades. “One week.”

It was silent for a minute.

“Well holy shit,” Karkat said. “The game has finally fucking ended and wasted nearly a full hour of my life. Congratulations everyone, you dragged out that bullshit for so long that I'm this much closer to death. Well played. Remind me never to play another game with you fuckwipes again.”

“Hey Karkat, truth or dare?” Vriska asked.

“Lick my bonebulge, Vriska.”

Vriska waved him off. “I'll admit Kanaya, the fake redrom thing is a great idea, how did you come up with it?”

The jade-blood shrugged. “I was thinking about what Nepeta said, how they would be perfect-”

“ _Purr_ -fect!” Nepeta corrected.

“How they would be _purr_ -fect for each other. And the idea just got stuck in my head so I went with it.”

“I'm afraid I don't see it,” Equius said stiffly.

“Well, it is all just a game anyway,” Kanaya pointed out.

“Let's make this game much more interesting,” Vriska said. “Let's add some more players, more irons in the fire so to speak.”

Karkat groaned. Vriska continued.

“Nepeta. Feferi. What if you two joined the fun?” she said. Feferi blinked and Nepeta tilted her head. Vriska turned to Tavros with crossed arms.

“Since you clearly need all the romantic help you can get, you and Gamzee should play along together too,” she said decisively.

“I, uh, I thought it was all a game, not a real rom-” he started before Vriska turned away.

“Shut up. Anyways, Terezi. How about a game? Just like old times,” she said sweetly.

Terezi frowned. “What kind of game is this?” she asked, distrust clear in her voice.

“Just a game to fool everyone in school. Why not?” she said with a shrug.

“So you want to play some useless prank on our classmates for no apparent reason other than you can? There is absolutely no other point to this other than shits and giggles?” Karkat said.

“Basically!” Vriska nodded.

“Your assholeishness knows no bounds,” Karkat said, shaking his head.

“That's not a word. Lighten up, Karkat,” she sighed.

“No, fuck you,” he said.

“Great comeback. _Anyway_ , Terezi, are you with me?” she asked, turning back to the blind troll. Terezi shrugged.

“Sure, why not?”

“Fantastic!” Vriska said.

“Just don't forget that this is a game,” Terezi added.

“Of course,” Vriska said, her enthusiasm deflating nearly imperceptibly.

“So, Gamzee and Tavros, Vriska and Terezi, Sollux and Aradia, and Feferi and me!” Nepeta said excitedly. “I hadn't considered some of those matespiritships!”

“I don't like this,” both Equius and Eridan said at the same time.

“Nepeta, I refuse to let you play this game,” Equius said. “As your moirail, it is my duty to keep you from doing things that may-”

“It's only a game, musclebeast,” Vriska interrupted. “Relax.”

“But she-”

“Shut uuuuuuuup!” Vriska groaned. “Why do you insist on talking all the time?”

“That's how I communicate, to be fair,” Equius said, wiping his face.

“You don't need to communicate. Just sit there and be STRONG or whatever. Let your palemate play a damn game.”

“Can I say somethin'?” Eridan spoke up.

“Of course _you_ want to say something, you royal pain in the ass.” Vriska thew up her hands. “I just wanted to do this _one thing_ and everyone has to make it complicated.”

“How about you just don't do it then? Who cares, it's all a bunch of inane bullshit that nobody else cares about,” Karkat said.

“Karkat, I will show everyone in this room the color of your blood when I personally pull your bloodpusher from you torso and paint my walls with it if you don't shut up.” Vriska snapped.

Karkat's jaw dropped. The room was nearly silent.

“Oh my,” Equius whispered.

“We're doing this. Anyone else who gives me some bullshit about it gets fed to my lusus.” Vriska said with finality.

“It'll be fin!” Feferi said brightly. “It's just a harmless prank.”

Nepeta nodded. Sollux and Aradia looked at each other, Aradia grinning and Sollux looking amused.

“What's the prize?” Terezi said.

“Isn't winning its own prize? Or fooling all of our classmates?” Vriska waved her off.

Gamzee, who had been relatively quiet up to that point while laying on the floor, spoke up.

“It's gonna be a motherfuckin' good time, full of miracles and shit,” he said.

“Listen to the nut-job, miracles and shit,” Vriska said.

“Convincing. This is going to be such a waste of time. You all have fun with that.” Karkat said, standing. “Listen, it's getting late, I've got shit to do, I'm out. Lame party, Vriska, don't invite me to anymore.”

“Wasn't planning on it!” she shouted after him.

Equius and Nepeta stood as well. “He is right, it's getting rather late,” Equius said.

“Thanks fur the invite, Purriska!” Nepeta said as she followed Equius out.

One by one, the rest went home, sunrise beginning to lighten the horizon.

“If you would like, I could stay and help you clean up,” Kanaya offered.

“I've got it, there's not too much...” Vriska said, looking at the broken chair that was still on her floor. “Well, I've got it. You go home, it's getting bright.”

“I don't mind!” Kanaya said.

Vriska sighed, rolling her eyes. “Go home, Kanaya.”

With a shrug and a wave, the jade-blood was gone, and Vriska was alone. The thrill of a game set up rang through her head, and she cleaned up with a grin.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you really doin' this?” Eridan asked Feferi as they headed to school. The flow of students was thinning as the clock ticked closer to the first bell. The two sea-dwelling trolls walked through the easily accommodating crowd, nobody daring to be in their way. Not only were they royals, they were seniors.

“Are you really playin' some game made up by _Vriska_ of all people?”

“The game was actually made up by Kanaya,” Feferi pointed out, her back stiff and her stride long as she tried to outpace Eridan.

“Yeah okay, but what if people get the wrong idea? I mean, I kinda thought we were a thing. Or we could be a thing. People _assume_ we're a thing,” Eridan said.

Feferi stopped and turned to the shorter sea-dweller.

“We need to talk, Eridan.” she said. Eridan blinked.

“This is somefin I've been thinking atrout and... this...-” she gestured between the both of them, “- it isn't working out. I was fin with us being moirails, but you clearly want more. I don't feel that way about you though. I don't wanna reel you on, and it's not good for eel-ther of us to force ourselves to stay in quadrants where we aren't comfortable. Let's just be friends, okay?”

Eridan gaped. “I- but Fef... I thought...” he grasped for words. Feferi gave him a sympathetic look.

“We're still the best of fronds, don't worry! I'll see you in class, okay?” She turned and walked away quickly, her long hair swinging as Eridan stared after.

“I can't believe you did the fuckin' fish puns thing while you broke up with me!” he shouted. She ignored him and headed through the school entrance. Karkat watched from a few steps behind, then walked up to Eridan.

“Shit, are you okay?” Karkat asked.

“She told those damn fish puns while she broke my heart,” he said, his eyes welling up with tears. “I can't glubbin- FUCKING- believe this.” He rubbed his eyes, glaring as tears streamed down his face. Karkat put his hand on the taller troll's shoulder.

“Hey man, I'm sorry,” he said.

“You don't understand, Kar,” he moaned. “I wanted to- just- ah, fuck! I was just waitin' while she- and we were- it was meant t' be!” he said.

Karkat blinked. “You're making no fucking sense, Ampora.”

“You know what, fuck off,” Eridan growled, slapping Karkat's hand away and stomping off.

“Last time I show you any sympathy, assface,” Karkat muttered. He continued into the school, the sight of gray lockers against gray walls immediately exhausting him.

“Happy first day of the week,” Vriska said, brushing past him.

“Are you still going through with your imbecilic game?” he asked, matching her long stride to catch up to her.

“Of course,” she said. “Why, do you want in? I'm sure I can pair you with Kanaya-”

“I would sooner file my own damn horns flat and paint myself with my own blood than play any game with you,” Karkat growled.

“Then why are you following me?” she asked, sneering.

“I'm not, I'm going to class, asshole!”

“I know for a fact your first block class is on the second floor,” Vriska rolled her eyes.

“And look! There are the goddamn stairs! Gamzee was right, miracles and shit!”

With that, Karkat turned and stomped up the stairs, Vriska shaking her head as she made her way to her locker.

Terezi leaned against Vriska's locker, arms crossed and blind eyes hidden by her thick, red-lensed glasses.

“Terezi!” Vriska said, standing in front of her. “What a pleasant surprise.”

“Nothing is better than seeing my lovely matespirit before the first bell,” Terezi said sweetly, and just loudly enough to be clearly heard by the other trolls still in the hallway. Vriska snorted, taking a step closer.

“Laying it on a bit thick there, aren't you?” she whispered.

“If we're gonna play a game, might as well play it right,” Terezi whispered back as she grinned.

“I like the way you think, Pyrope,” she laughed. Terezi stepped aside while Vriska got her books, and hand-in-hand the two walked to class.

 

“What's up, my bull-horned motherfucker?” Gamzee said, catching up to Tavros as he rolled into class.

“Uh, hey Gamzee!” he said, grinning nervously up at the tall troll. “You ready to, uh, start the day?”

“Hell fucking yes, this is gonna be great, my brother,” he said, waiting for Tavros to get to his desk before taking the one next to him.

“I uh, I think that's someone else's desk?” Tavros pointed out.

Gamzee shrugged. “It's all good, they can take mine, no problems. I gotta be next to my motherfuckin' matespririt, right?” Gamzee grinned widely and winked at Tavros, who looked slightly terrified.

“Yeah? Yeah I- I guess,” Tavros said, wringing his hands.

Gamzee's grin widened, leaning over and kissing Tavros on the cheek, leaving him blushing.

“It's gonna be a motherfuckin' great week, my dude.”

 

Equius watched with clenched fists when Sollux and Aradia walked into class, his arm thrown around her shoulder. She grinned at the yellow-blooded troll, kissed him on the cheek and sat at her seat. Sollux walked across the room, taking his seat near Equius. He glanced at the blue-blood with raised eyebrows.

“You okay there, EE?” he asked.

“I'm fantastic,” he said, voice clipped. “Don't speak to me.”

Sollux chuckled. “Alright then, asshole.” He turned to the front of the class, ignoring Equius as he stared him down.

“Don't forget, it's all a game,” Equius warned under his breath after a minute. “You and Aradia aren't really matespirits.”

“Whatever you say,” Sollux said, still not looking at Equius, facing deliberately forward with his chin in his hands. “If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were jealous.”

“Me? Jealous of the relationship between two low-bloods? Preposterous,” he scoffed, wiping his face. “I'm simply reminding you, this is all Vriska's game. Don't get too comfortable.”

“Whatever, EE.” Sollux glanced at Aradia, who waved at him from across the room.

“Who knows what could happen in a week?”

 

Karkat rested his head on his desk, eyes squeezed shut as whispers passed from person to person. In the front of the room, Feferi and Nepeta occasionally glanced at each other. Giggles and folded pieces of paper were traded between the two, and Karkat rolled his eyes. A few more minutes passed before he pulled out his cellphone.

 

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]

CG: CAN YOU TWO PLEASE STOP?

CC: W)(y? 38O

CG: BECAUSE I, UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE HERE, AM TRYING TO GET A GODDAMN EDUCATION.

CC: Since w)(en )(ave you cared about t)(is class?

CG: I'VE ALWAYS HAD A DEEP INTEREST IN ALTERNIAN HISTORY, THANK YOU VERY MUCH.

CC: Karkat, t)(is is mat)( class.

CG: HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU KNOW? YOU AND WHISKERS OVER THERE HAVE BEEN ON THE VERGE OF MAKING OUT ON THE DESKS SINCE THE BELL RANG.

CC: I )(avent been caug)(t up in w)(at ot)(ers are doing, Ive been LIST-ENING like a GOOD STUD-ENT actually! 38(

CH: THAT'S LOVELY, I WISH I HAD THAT CHANCE.

CG: UNFORTUNATLY ALL OF MY ATTENTION HAS BEEN TAKEN UP BY AN IDIOTIC CAT-GIRL AND HER PRETEND FISHY MATESPIRIT FOR THE PAST HOUR.

CC: Oh lig)(ten up, Karkat!

CG: HOLY SHIT I REALLY WISH PEOPLE WOULD STOP TELLING ME TO LIGHTEN UP.

CC: Well lig)(ten up t)(en! 38D

CG: FUCK YOU.

CarcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]

 

Karkat's eye twitched as Feferi turned around and winked at him. Teeth clenched, Karkat began typing a message to someone else.

 

In the nutritionblock that afternoon, gossip flew from table to table. Senior and fuchsia-blood Feferi Piexes had publicly broken off her moirallegiance with Eridan Ampora and had been seen arm-in-arm with sophomore green-blood Nepeta Leijon! Freshman loser Tavros Nitram was seen being kissed by the mysterious junior Gamzee Makara! The so-called Scourge Sisters were seen together, their violent rivalry seemingly ended and replaced with a matespiritship! Furtive glances at the couples present that lunch hour were common, whispers and gasps filling the room.

Vriska soaked in their gossip, pleased with herself. Terezi glanced in her direction.

“You're loving this, aren't you?” she said, eyebrow raised as she nudged Vriska with her cane.

Vriska grinned. “You know it. I've fooled everyone!” she nearly squealed.

“Well, it was barely your idea. And you aren't the only player in this game,” Terezi pointed out.

“Details, details. Don't ruin my fun on the first day!” Vriska said.

Suddenly, her cellphone buzzed, Trollian flashing gray.

“Oh no,” she groaned.

“Who is it?” Terezi asked.

“An annoyance.”

 

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]

CG: I CAN'T ESCAPE THE BULLSHIT GOSSIP MILL AND THE PRETEND ROMANCE FUCKERY AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT.

AG: Aren't you in class right now?

CG: YEAH, I AM. BUT I'M IN CLASS WITH FEFERI AND NEPETA AND I'M SICKENED. NOBODY WILL SHUT UP, I THINK THE TEACHER COULD BEGIN SPEAKING AN ENTIRELY DIFFERENT LANGUAGE AND NOBODY WOULD FUCKING NOTICE.

AG: You should hear the nutrition8lock right now! Terezi and I are just sitting at the same ta8le and people can't get over it!

CG: WELL FUCK.

CG: GREAT JOB, YOU DID IT VRISKA, YOU'VE MANAGED TO GET EVERYONE RILED UP.

CG: WHY THOUGH?

AG: Why not?

CG: BECAUSE IT'S FUCKING ANNOYING.

AG: You're the only one complaining.

CG: BECAUSE I'M THE ONE WHO HAS TO SEE AND HEAR *ALL* OF THIS BULLSHIT. I CAN'T WALK DOWN THE HALLS WITHOUT HEARING WAY MORE ABOUT ANY OF YOUR “RELATIONSHIPS” THAN I CARE ABOUT.

AG: Well, 8e prepared for a full WEEK of this! :::;)

CG: FUCKING HELL.

AG: 8ell's a8out to ring, see you l8r!

arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

 

Vriska sighed, rolling her eyes as she tossed her cell in her bag. “Karkat's whining again,” she grumbled.

“Is he?” Terezi said.

“Of course he is, he's been whining since the day he left the mother grub, probably.”

The bell rang, and the sound of gathered bags and shuffling feet filled the block.

“So, off to class?” Terezi said, offering her arm.

“Off to class,” Vriska replied, and the two left the room, many pairs of eyes following them out.

 

“People are pawsitively losing it over us, Feferi!” Nepeta whispered giddily as they walked down the hall holding hands. Lockers slammed and shouts rang out as people prepared to leave for the day.

Feferi giggled. “Did you hear what that one buoy said in class?”

“Something about catfish?” Nepeta said, sticking out her tongue.

“That was pretty adorabubble, to be honest!”

“This is great! Playing a silly prank like Vriska said is fun, but also I get to hang out with you!” Nepeta said. She immediately blushed, hoping Feferi wouldn't notice.

“I'm having fun with you too, Nepeta,” Feferi said, squeezing her hand a bit.

“Nepeta, we're leaving,” a voice said coldly from behind the two girls.

Nepeta sighed, turning to face Equius with a pout.

“Still got your tail in a twist over this whole game?” she said.

Equius crossed his arms. “Of course not, don't be ridiculous. We just need to be home immediately.”

“Well, let me walk Feferi out,” Nepeta said, unwilling to let go of her hand.

Feferi cleared her throat. “Don't worry about me, I'm gonna hurry out anyway! Bye Equius, sea you tomorrow, Nepeta!” With a quick squeeze of Nepeta's hand, she let go and waved as she walked away. Nepeta watched her go with a small frown.

“You do recall that this is only supposed to be a game, correct?” Equius said. “You don't need to cling to Feferi like she's really your matespirit.”

“I wasn't clinging,” Nepeta huffed. She tilted her head, squinting at her moirail. “Are you okay?”

Equius's arms were crossed, jaw tight and lips pressed together in a thin line. “It's been a rough day,” he admitted. Nepeta threw her arms around him, purring softly.

“I'm sorry Equius. Let's go and relax, okay?” Equius's shoulders loosened a bit and he nodded. The two left together Nepeta chattering excitedly about her day as Equius listened, trying to let her high, excited voice distract him from the two trolls walking a long way in front of them. A guy with two sets of short, spiked horns, and a girl with curling horns emerging from long, wavy hair held hands as they walked.

Equius did his best to ignore them. He didn't succeed.

 

Gamzee walked next to Tavros, the two nearly the last ones out of the building at the end of the school day. Tavros gave Gamzee confused glances as he rolled himself out.

“You can uh, you know, go now?” Tavros said. “You don't have to hang around me anymore, everyone's gone.”

Gamzee only shrugged. Tavros made his way home with the wild-haired troll by his side. Tavros wasn't sure if he was flattered or annoyed that Gamzee was still hanging around him, even though he didn't need to.

As he got to his door, Tavros turned to face Gamzee.

“I'm gonna go in, do homework and stuff,” he said. “I'll uh, I'll see you tomorrow?” he said.

“Hell yeah,” Gamzee said, leaning in for a kiss. Tavros backed up a bit.

“You don't have to keep playing the game, there's nobody around.” Flustered, Tavros turned, unlocked his door with shaking hands, and rolled himself inside.

Gamzee stood alone on his doorstep for a moment before heading to his own hive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't read many Homestuck fics and I don't really know how people feel about Pesterlogs in fanficton, but I'll try not to have too many of them juuust in case they're annoying. They're fun to write though!  
> It's also fun to write anything having to do with Karkat, but I'm not going to avoid that :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so long

Eridan wasn't used to walking to school alone. His footsteps were heavy and deliberate against the sidewalk as he kept his head down, glaring at the cracked sidewalk as he made his way to school.

Unsurprisingly, he ended up ramming into someone. He stepped back, already prepared to yell, when he saw a long, wavy pair of horns among a massive cloud of black hair above a clownishly painted face.

“Oh hey, what's up bro?” Gamzee said, grinning at Eridan as the violet-blood glared.

“What're you doin' in my way, you freak?” Eridan spat.

“Just walking with my good motherfuckin' buddy Tavros to school,” he said. Eridan glanced at Tavros distastefully.

“I wouldn't be caught dead hangin' around a rustblood like him, and neither should you.” Eridan pushed past Gamzee, roughly bumping the very sheepish-looking Tavros's wheelchair as he passed, and continued down the sidewalk.

Tavros sighed as he and Gamzee went forward, his head bowed.

“You know, he's kinda right? Um, I mean, maybe you shouldn't be, uh, hanging around me,” he said, frowning deeply. “I'm just some freshman bronze-blood that nobody likes. People are going to, uh, say bad things about you.”

Gamzee shrugged. “I don't give a fuck,” he said. “Hangin' out with my matespirit's all that motherfuckin' matters.”

Tavros sighed, but didn't correct him.

 

Nepeta waited by the school gate, rocking slightly on her heels as she looked over the heads of passing trolls for a pair of blunt and gently curved horns. Equius stood nearby, watching his excited moirail with a tight frown.

“You're taking this matespirit game far too seriously,” he muttered.

Nepeta didn't hear him over her own excited shout of greeting, Feferi responding excitedly. With a wave at Equius, Nepeta ran to Feferi, throwing her arms around the much taller troll with a squeal. Equius turned with a shake of his head and nearly ran into Vriska, who stood behind him with an amused expression.

“You seem jealous,” Vriska said. “Upset you aren't getting _all_ of the attention from Nepeta?”

“I am not jealous, I'm concerned,” he said. “She's going to get too attached, and once this game is over she won't want to let go.”

“Who knows, maybe real feelings will develop,” Vriska shrugged. “I mean, I think that's what Kanaya meant to happen, considering it was her meddling dare that started all this.”

“Absolutely not, that can't happen,” Equius said, his mind turning to another troll for a moment. “She can't really find herself having flushed feelings for...” He trailed off. A slow grin spread across Vriska's face.

“You aren't worried about Nepeta, are you?”

“Of course I am,” Equius nearly growled. “I'm worried that her heart will be broken, and I can't even blame Feferi because of Nepeta's position on the hemospectrum.”

“But she isn't the main reason you were so against this game,” Vriska said thoughtfully. “You've got flushed feelings for someone else, don't you? Who?”

“None of your business, Serket,” Equius said, warning in his tone.

“Do _you_ have feelings for Feferi? Imagine getting with someone so high on the spectrum, the most royal of blood in fact, someone to boss you around all day to your sweaty heart's content. And seeing your mid-blooded moirail so close to her must tear you apart.” Vriska watched Equius as his fists clenched.

“Vriska, stop this instant,” Equius commanded.

“Or maybe it's something else. Something much more scandalous. Is it Sollux you have flushed feelings for? Or Tavros?” Her eyes widened.

“Do you have red feelings for _Aradia?_ ”

“I said STOP!” Equius snapped, stepping towards Vriska with broken teeth bared. “If you wish to keep your disgusting cerulean blood inside your body I suggest you drop the issue.”

Vriska wisely kept her mouth shut. With a final growl deep in his throat, Equius stomped away.

“It seems you've angered him,” Kanaya said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere beside Vriska.

“Were you eavesdropping?” Vriska asked.

“No, it was quite easy to innocently overhear you two from where I happened to be standing.”

“Right,” Vriska said, unconvinced.

“But if you ask me, I feel like this is something that should be left alone,” Kanaya said. “There are real, volatile feelings being brought up by this game now. Maybe you should call it off.”

“I didn't ask you though,” Vriska pointed out. “It was your idea anyway.”

“No, my idea was to try and get Sollux and Aradia together. They've been dancing around their flushed feelings for sweeps,” Kanaya said. “You're the one who wanted more irons in the fire, to use your own overused phrase.”

Vriska waved her off. “It's not my fault that some people are acting like immature wrigglers about all of this.”

“Why are you so insistent on seeing this game to its end?” Kanaya sighed.

“The day I quit something prematurely is the day I die,” Vriska laughed. Kanaya shook her head.

“Don't say I didn't try and stop this,” she said, walking away just as the first bell rang.

“Dramatic much?” Vriska muttered under her breath, watching her go. A moment later Vriska headed inside too, intent on finding Terezi.

 

Karkat sat next to Sollux in their tech class, the room darkened except for the glowing monitors. The screen was reflected in Sollux's glasses, and he typed furiously as Karkat threw his bag down.

“Sup,” Karkat said, signing in to his computer. Sollux grunted in response, not breaking his concentration.

“Are you still playing-” Karkat started, before being cut off by a harsh sigh from Sollux.

“Yes, I'm still playing Vriska's dumbass game,” Sollux said. “We're barely two days into it, KK. Chill.”

“Stop fucking telling me to chill, I _am_ chill. But why? What the fuck is the point?” Karkat said.

Sollux groaned, turning to Karkat with a exasperated expression. “What's the point of literally anything? Nothing fucking matters, why not play stupid games?”

Karkat closed his mouth. Sollux turned back to his computer, satisfied.

“Besides,” he said a moment later, “I like being around Aradia.”

“You're _always_ around Aradia. This is barely a change in how often you and her are around each other.”

“I mean romantically, fuckass.”

Karkat's eyes widened. “Holy shit. Finally, you're admitting your feelings for her. It's about fucking time!”

“You already knew how I felt, asshole. This is just... an excuse I guess. An excuse to test things, see if maybe she wants to continue this after the week is over.” Sollux shrugged, not meeting Karkat's eyes.

“I swear if you tell a single person what I just said, I'll send you a virus so potent it'll completely and immediately annihilate your entire goddamn bloodcaste. Whatever that caste even is.” Sollux warned.

“Do you think I'm sort of fucking loudmouth who spills everyone's secrets?” Karkat scoffed.

“Yeah, I'm sure nobody's ever called you a loudmouth,” Sollux said.

“Fuck off, nubmuncher” Karkat said, smirking.

 

terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling adiosToreador [AT]

TC: tAvRoS mY mOtHeRfUcKiN bRo

AT: hEY gAMZEE,

AT: i'M, aCTUALLY IN CLASS RIGHT NOW.

AT: i CAN'T REALLY TALK RIGHT NOW, i DON'T THINK

TC: LeT mE lIbErAtE yOu FrOm ThE bOnDs Of eDuCaTiOn

TC: mEeT mE oUtSiDe AfTeR tHe BeLl :o)

AG: ,,,

AG: i DON'T KNOW, gAMZEE,,

AG: i REALLY SHOULDN'T SKIP CLASS,

TC: LiVe A lItTlE bIt, My GoOd MaN

TC: tRuSt Me :o)

AG: aLRIGHT, i GUESS.

AG: sEE YOU THEN

AG: }:o)

adiosToreador [AG] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

Tavros frowned at his cell phone. Nervousness and excitement seemed to war in his mind, and his fingers tapped the desk anxiously as he watched the clock count down to the bell.

He was only two days into Vriska's game that he had somewhat unwillingly been pulled into, but the stress and confusion caused by his mixed-up feelings for Gamzee only made time slow down, each day stretching on far longer than it should.

He wasn't sure how he really felt about Gamzee. He felt like he should like the troll- and Gamzee sure seemed to like him- but he knew he didn't want to be forced into dating him, pretend or not. Even if it was all a game, it was happening too fast.

He knew he should tell Gamzee to slow down or back off a bit, but the thought of confronting him gave Tavros a headache.

The bell rang, pulling him out of his thoughts, and he quickly gathered his things. Instead of heading for his next class, Tavros rolled himself out through the front doors. Gamzee stood by the gate, hands in his pockets and backpack discarded a few feet away. His unfocused eyes met Tavros's and he grinned widely.

“Sup,” Gamzee said as Tavros rolled to a stop in front of him.

“Hey,” he replied with an a awkward wave.

“First time you've skipped class?” Gamzee asked.

“I, uh, maybe?” Tavros shrugged. “I guess so, yeah.”

“Let me show you the wonderful motherfuckin' world we miss while we're locked up in that gray box all day,” Gamzee said, scooping up his bag as he began walking through the gates. Tavros looked around, eyes wide.

“Isn't someone going to stop us?”

“Can't stop me if I'm already gone,” laughed Gamzee. “Hurry up my guy, or someone will stop you. I don't feel like going to motherfuckin' detention today and I'm sure you feel the same way.”

Hesitantly, Tavros followed, more out of obligation than curiosity at that point. His stomach churned as he followed Gamzee towards the edge of the city, the sound of the ocean crashing into the cliffs getting louder as they headed towards the beach.

“I'm, uh...” Tavros started, before shaking his head.

“What's up, bro?” Gamzee asked.

“I'm not really, a big fan of the beach, is all,” Tavros said. “It's fine, don't worry about it.” Gamzee shrugged and continued on. The two made their way to the point where the dark ocean began to break against the sand. Gamzee sat, not seeming to mind the damp sand that immediately stuck to his pants. Tavros stayed back a bit, the sound of his heart pounding over the waves.

“So uh... What are we doing here?” he asked.

Gamzee pulled a bottle of Faygo out of his bag, the top hissing as he opened it. He offered it to Tavros, who shook his head.

“We're just... I dunno. Hangin' I guess.” Gamzee chugged half of the soda. Tavros looked around nervously.

“Alright, so... Are we just sitting here then?”

“Yep.”

Tavros watched the ocean for a moment.

“You know, you didn't have to, um... It's just, after this week and all, we don't have to, you know, pretend to be matespirits anymore or anything. So, uh, we don't need to hang out a lot.” Tavros's eyes widened. “N-not that I'm not enjoying hanging out, and all, that's not what I meant, I just...”

Gamzee looked at him blankly.

“Never mind,” Tavros sighed, shrinking in his wheelchair.

Gamzee just turned back to the ocean.

 

Karkat slammed his tray down next to Kanaya's hard enough for the sound to echo through the noisy nutritionblock. Kanaya looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

“That is one way to make an entrance, I suppose,” she said.

“You might be the only sane person I know, Kanaya,” Karkat said, his eyes wide. “Everyone is taking Vriska's game dead seriously, and it's fucking ridiculous.”

“You think about this game a lot for someone who isn't directly involved,” Kanaya said, pointing her fork at Karkat. “Have you tried perhaps not worrying about it?”

“Are you just going to trust Vriska? Is _everyone_ who's playing along just going to trust her?” Karkat went on, not acknowledging what Kanaya said. “What if this is all some sort of secret plot to have the entire school under her control somehow? Maybe she's testing how how easily manipulated everyone is for some evil fucking bullshit.”

Kanaya just stared.

“I know that sounds fucking insane, but I wouldn't put it past her to somehow make this work in her favor in the long run. Maybe she's planning to mind control everyone and make them her slaves. Maybe she wants to feed everyone to her giant disgusting lusus,” Karkat said.

“I think, for her, manipulating the entire school into believing her lie- though it isn't completely _her_ lie- is enough to make this worth-while,” Kanaya said, shrugging. “It is all just a game to her.”

“Last time she played a game, Tavros ended up in a wheelchair, Aradia almost died, and Terezi ended up fucking blind,” Karkat said, exasperated. “I'm just saying, everyone is acting like this game's consequences are going to be a huge deal, and that's pretty damn concerning.”

Kanaya tilted her head. “I believe those incidents were unrelated to her games.” Kanaya said thoughtfully before shrugging.

“And there is no doubt that the game will have consequences, but more than likely only of the emotional kind. Perhaps there will be some strife among friends, but I feel that every relationship will be forgotten about by the rest of the students by next week.” She leaned in closer, whispering conspiratorially. “Though I do have a rather strong feeling that Aradia and Sollux are going to continue this matespiritship well past the week's end,” she said with a wink.

“Yeah no shit, anyone with two eyes could see that. And so can Terezi and Vriska,” Karkat snorted as Kanaya rolled her eyes. “But have you seen how Equius has been? I heard he broke four fucking lockers yesterday. He usually breaks four in a _week_. More proof that Vriska's game is fucking everything up and needs to be stopped, case fucking closed,” Karkat said with finality.

“That's more of a personal drama though,” Kanaya said. “Aside from lying to our classmates, I don't think this game is as much of a wide-spread thing as you're making it out to be.”

“Are you basically telling me to trust Vriska?”

“That's not _at all_ what I said and I haven't the slightest clue of how you could have come to the conclusion that that's what I meant, but believe what you will.” Kanaya sighed. “Karkat, let it go. You aren't going to change anyone's mind. I do agree, it isn't the best idea, but nothing is going to stop Vriska from continuing. Let it play out, forget about it.” She looked at him critically. “Not to be rude, but you look like you've lost all higher-pan functions and I fear you may drop dead at any moment from over-thinking.”

Karkat squinted. “I take it back, _I'm_ the only sane person I know.” He stood up and stalked off, Kanaya watching him go with a shake of her head.

“He didn't even remember to take his tray.”

 

Terezi sniffed her math worksheet distastefully. She hated being given busywork and she hated math even more. She let the paper flutter to her desk and sighed.

“Having fun?” Vriska whispered on her right.

“I'm bored,” Terezi whined, laying her head on her desk. Vriska laughed quietly.

“Why do you hate math so much?” Vriska asked.

“Because there's no _discussion._ There's no arguing or mystery. Just numbers that get mashed into other numbers. Boring.” Terezi replied with a pout. “And the only numbers that smell good are four, one, and three,” she added, as if that were enough of a reason to despise all numbers.

“That's fair,” Vriska said. “The first three answers are two-hundred, eighty, and I think you'll like this one, four hundred and thirteen.”

“That's cheating,” Terezi said with a frown, picking her head up and looking sternly in Vriska's direction.

“Are you going to do the work yourself?”

“I was going to,” Terezi said, narrowing her eyes.

Vriska was quiet for a second. “Well, I'm sorry then,” she said, sounding sincere. Terezi raised an eyebrow.

“Was that an actual apology?” she asked, surprised.

“I feel like I have a lot to apologize for,” Vriska said quietly.

Terezi blinked. “Are you feeling okay? Are you dying or something?”

“Can't I say something sincere without it being over-analyzed?”

“No,” Terezi said bluntly.

“I'm sorry I tried to bait you into cheating on the math work. Jeez,” Vriska huffed. “Last time I try and help you, I guess.”

“Your help usually tends to make things worse so maybe that's for the best,” she pointed out.

Terezi could hear Vriska's teeth grinding together in annoyance and felt just a bit of petty victory.

A few minutes later, Vriska scooted her chair closer to Terezi.

“We're doing a pretty shitty job convincing everyone we're in love,” Vriska hissed directly in Terezi's ear.

“Afraid we're going to lose the game?” Terezi hissed back.

“Dammit Terezi, why are you making things difficult all of a sudden?”

Terezi grinned. “Because it's fun!” She turned and kissed Vriska on the cheek with a smile. “What's the point of a game that's easily won?”

She paused. “I like the way you think,” Vriska said, hoping she didn't sound as flustered as she felt.

Terezi shrugged as she felt blood rush to her cheeks. They were quiet for a minute.

“Apology accepted, by the way,” Terezi said.

 

Nobody cared enough to watch the two freshmen low-bloods sneak out of the outer doors that led out into the courtyard during study period, throwing nervous and giddy glances over their shoulders as they hurried outside, rebellion making the night sweeter. Aradia grinned back at Sollux as she pulled him by the hand and led him to a bench hidden by a wall. They sat and enjoyed the quiet for a moment.

“It's so much nicer out here than in study hall,” Aradia said.

“Yeah, it sucks in there,” Sollux scoffed. 

“You really hate school, don't you?” she said, tilting her head.

“Obviously. Being forced to sit with a bunch of assholes I don't care about for hours and hours a day is basically hell. It's all too loud and too much and we have to deal with this for 2 more fucking sweeps.” Sollux crossed his arms.

“It's quiet out here at least,” Aradia pointed out. “And not _everyone_ is an asshole. Who knows, maybe if you gave it a chance you'll enjoy it?”

Sollux opened his mouth to argue before noting Aradia's earnest expression. He slouched on the bench and sighed.

“I guess,” he conceded. “I mean, _you_ aren't an asshole, so that's nice. Well... _maybe_ you're not.” He gave her a half smile and nudged her. She punched his arm lightly, shaking her head.

“If anyone here is an asshole, it's you,” she joked.

“Yeah, probably,” Sollux said.

The two giggled before going quiet for a minute.

“You know, us sneaking away like this is probably getting us points in Vriska's game,” Aradia said thoughtfully.

“Probably,” Sollux agreed. “But I like being with you, game or not.” His eyes widened. “I mean, hanging out with you. Either way.” He cleared his throat awkwardly. Aradia glanced at him.

“Me too,” she said. “I wouldn't want to play this game with anyone else.” She leaned her head on his shoulder. “I'll be sad when-”

She was cut off by the school bell. Sollux swore under his breath, his face yellow-tinged and hands fidgeting.

“I'll see you after school!” Aradia said as they both stood, hugging Sollux before bouncing off to class. Sollux watched her go, silently cursing the short study period.

 

“Feferi, we need to talk,” Eridan said, cornering her in the hallway after the final bell. Feferi sighed.

“Eridan, I'm not in the glubbing mood for your dramatics right now. I just finished this really hard test and-”

“Just hear me out!” he said desperately. “I was thinkin' maybe you and I were tryin' to stay in the wrong quadrant. Maybe we're meant to be kisme-”

“No. Ablubutely not,” Feferi cut him off. “My feelings for you are carpletely platonic. I'm sorry,” she said shortly. She pushed past him and headed out the doors before she could be stopped. Eridan watched her go with a crushed expression.

“That's rough, she didn't even stop with the nautical puns while she tore you to bits. Again. They weren't even good puns either,” said Vriska, who leaned against the lockers a few steps behind Eridan. He turned, his eyes burning. Vriska sneered.

“Are you really so desperate that you would ask your former moirail to be you kismesis? Get over her you hipster asshole, your chances with the sea-queen are zilch at this point.”

“It was your game that caused this Vriska, this is YOUR fault!” Eridan shouted, drawing the attention of nearby students. Vriska raised an eyebrow.

“Is it now? It's not the fact that you're an overly-dramatic, genocidal prick?”

With a growl, Eridan stepped closer, his fists clenched and eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

“Listen here you trash-blooded bitch, I didn't ask for your opinion on me. Shut your trap before I do somethin' to shut it for you.”

With a sly smile, Vriska took a step towards him, looking him dead in the eyes as she got close enough to feel his ragged breath on her face.

“Do something,” she whispered. “I'm not afraid of you, Ampora.”

Eridan froze, growling deep in his throat. With a grunt, he shoved Vriska away and stormed out. Vriska watched him go triumphantly.

“You really do like antagonizing people,” Kanaya said, again seeming to show up out of nowhere.

“Will you _stop_ suddenly appearing near me?” Vriska said, glaring.

“I wasn't eavesdropping this time, everyone in the hallway heard that,” Kanaya said, her eyes wide and innocent. Vriska closed her eyes and exhaled.

“Whatever, just- stop being where the drama is for once.”

“I can't help it, considering how much drama is happening,” Kanaya said. Vriska began walking and Kanaya followed, her floor-length skirt swishing as she took long strides to keep up.

“Vriska, please listen to reason-”

“I'm not going to stop this game, dammit!” Vriska hissed under her breath as she and Kanaya left.

“I know, at this point I've stopped trying to get you to do so. I just want to ask you to stop making everything hard for everyone,” Kanaya said, an almost pleading tone in her voice.

“No!” Vriska snapped. “I mean- just- AGH! Leave me ALONE!” she said, putting her head down and walking even faster.

“You know what you're doing is wrong, just stop!” Kanaya said, slowing down and letting Vriska outpace her. She sighed as she watched Vriska angrily make her way down the sidewalk.

Gamzee walked up to Kanaya, his hands in his pockets.

“Whoa. What the motherfuck happened here, my sis? Feeling all sorts of bad fuckin' vibes right now,” he said, watching blankly as Vriska stormed out of sight.

Kanaya frowned. “I don't understand what Vriska's motives are for continuing this matespirit charade, nor can I comprehend why she's being so antagonistic. It doesn't help her game at all,” she mused. Gamzee turned his blank stare to her.

“I don't know half the words what you just motherfucking said. But I think that's just how she is. She's gonna play her game how she wants it, not really motherfuckin' minding how everyone else feels.” Gamzee shrugged. “But I dunno. I don't really know what Vriska's all motherfuckin' about.”

“Nor do I,” Kanaya sighed, turning and heading home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of things to say, sorry for this rambly author's note thing.  
> 1) thank you so much for all the nice comments, this is my first Real Homestuck Fanfiction and it's slightly overwhelming and a lot of pressure not to suck, but the nice comments make me feel slightly less like I'm making a fool of myself.  
> 2) Again, I'm sorry this chapter is so long, I probably could have cut things and added them to later chapters but I didn't  
> 3) I wrote and edited this entire chapter while under the dark cloud of depression, so please excuse any errors/the fact that some parts are better than others  
> 3.1) some parts are ALWAYS going to be better than others in this fic because I find it hard to write for some of these characters and dynamics, sorry 'bout that  
> 4) I realized halfway through writing this that Aradia should probably be dead/a ghost. She isn't. She's happy and alive. Fuck canon.  
> 5) The next chapter may take a while, real life is currently in the process of kicking my ass daily and I haven't been up to writing.


End file.
